Long Time Coming
by JenRar
Summary: Major lemony goodness between Stephanie and Ranger.


_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. Ranger and Stephanie finally get some much needed alone time._

~oooOOOooo~

**Long Time Coming**

~oOo~

**Ranger's POV**

It'd been a long week. We'd both been busy with work and other obligations and hadn't had much alone time. Tonight, though, was all ours.

She stood up and said, "I'm going to change clothes." She was still in the clothes she'd been wearing all day—black jeans, black RangeMan T-shirt, and shit-kicker boots.

"No need to put on anything on my account," I told her, grinning.

She laughed and said, "But part of the fun is having something to take off," before heading out of the room.

A few minutes later, she walked back into the living room wearing just a simple black T-shirt that came to mid-thigh. It wasn't a particularly sexy outfit, but on her... She looked like sex personified. She sat down on the couch beside me and whispered, "See? I didn't put on much."

I slid my hand up her thigh, pushing her shirt up and exposing her already soaked pussy. I loved how just the thought of me, of us, could make her this wet. I lightly pressed my fingertip against her clit for a moment before sucking my finger into my mouth.

She watched, eyes alive and sparkling, and asked, "Mmm, taste good, Batman?"

Smirking, I nodded, feeling my cock harden even further. "Always," I murmured.

Suddenly, she slid down to her stomach with her head near my lap, reached out her hand, and pulled my dick from my boxers.

"My turn to taste," she whispered.

My eyes flew closed when her tongue darted out and licked from my balls to the tip of my cock in one long lick. Her fingers began sliding slowly up and down my length.

"_Dios,_ Babe."

She continued to stroke me with her hand as she looked up into my eyes and grinned. "Just like a lollipop. I wonder how many licks it would take to find the sweet center."

I groaned. "Not too many tonight. Been too long, Babe."

She nodded. "For me, too, Ranger."

She moved her head back down, pulled her hair out of the way with one hand, and suddenly pushed her head all the way down my cock until I could feel her warm breath stirring the hair at the base.

"Fuck!" I hissed, gripping her hair with my hand.

I felt her throat relax around me, and she continued moving her head up and down the entire nine inches of my dick. One of her hands moved down to gently massage my balls, while the other moved up my chest to flick my nipples. Soon, they were hard pebbles, and I looked down to see hers were just as hard. She moved her hand back down from my nipples to my cock.

She continued stroking me with her hands and her mouth, her lips squeezing my cock as she moved up and down my shaft. Her tongue was swirling around me, teasing me, until I couldn't take it any longer. I tightened my grip on her hair and pulled her up.

She whimpered as I pulled her face to mine, crashing our lips together and forcing my tongue deep into her mouth.

Moaning against my lips, her hands moved around to my back, gripping tightly as she tried to pull me against her as much as she could. Having other ideas, I moved my free hand down between her legs and slid two fingers into her hot, wet pussy.

"God, Ranger!" she cried out.

I could tell she was close to orgasm as she felt my fingers inside her, stroking her walls like she'd stroked my cock.

I took my fingers out and rubbed hard circles over her throbbing clit. Then I released her mouth and bit her left nipple through her shirt, knowing that would help send her over the edge.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," she whimpered.

I bit her other nipple harder as I thrust my fingers back into her and used my thumb to continue circling her clit.

She cried out as her orgasm ripped through her, shattering her. I pressed my mouth back against hers, swallowing her cries before adding a third finger and stroking her clit in harder, tighter circles.

She slid her tongue between my lips, stroking mine forcefully before wrenching her mouth away and gasping as I continued to fill her pussy over and over again with my fingers.

"I missed you, Babe," I growled against her ear, nipping it. I brought my other hand up her shirt to pinch her nipple. "I want another one, Stephanie..."

She writhed against my head and reached down to grasp my hard cock again. "I want this inside me," she whimpered.

"In a minute," I answered, taking my hand out of her shirt and pulling it off her body.

I kept my fingers thrusting inside her as I sucked as much of her right breast into my mouth as I could.

She arched her back and moved her hips back and forth on my fingers, shaking hard.

I groaned against her breast. "I missed feeling you come for me. On me. Around me. I want you to come again," I told her as I sucked her nipple back into my mouth and used my other hand to pinch her clit.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she moved against me.

"Mmm, good. Come for me, Babe."

She flew over the edge and was shaking hard as she came down from the orgasm.

I slowly pulled my fingers out of her pussy and brought them up to her mouth. She opened her lips wide and sucked all my fingers into her mouth, her tongue licking and cleaning every bit of her juices off them. She closed her eyes and moaned at the taste.

"Feel good, Steph?" I asked her softly.

"Mmm, very. I still want you inside me, though," she whispered as she reached down to stroke my cock a few times to show me exactly what she wanted.

I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying her stroking, before moving her hand away from me. I pulled her up so her back was against my front and guided my hard cock into her in one long, slow thrust, pushing inch after inch of myself into her until our hips met.

She moaned loudly as I filled her, both of us having needed this for far too long. She slowly began to raise and lower herself on my cock, pulling nearly completely off me before sinking all the way back down.

I gripped her hips in my hands, holding her down against me so she couldn't move.

"One minute, Babe. Not yet," I groaned against her ear.

She whined softly, her breath coming in short gasps. I circled my left arm around her and brought the other down to roll her clit.

"Oh, God, that feels so good," she whimpered.

I started to pinch it harder, alternating the hard pinches with rubbing soft circles before rolling it again.

"Y-You're gonna make me come again!" Her voice was shaky and full of emotion.

Using my middle and index finger, I pushed down the clit's hood slightly and started rocking my fingers against it.

"Fuck, yes," she panted.

I traced my lips over her neck as I started moving my fingers faster.

"Oh, ohh!"

I bit down hard on her neck as I squeezed her clit between my fingers harder and harder.

She cried out my name, shaking hard as she came, her orgasm much more intense than before.

I felt her walls contract around my dick. I gripped her hips and pulled her up and down on me as she continued to come. She kept shaking as she rode me, getting harder and faster.

I brought one of my hands back to her clit, rubbing it as hard as she was riding me. With my lips at her ear, I moaned how amazing she felt wrapped around me.

"Ranger!" She reached her hand back to tangle her fingers in my hair, holding on tightly.

I turned her head toward mine to kiss her as she continued to plunge onto my hard cock. I stroked my tongue against hers in the same rhythm as my thrusts into her pussy and my fingers against her clit. My other hand made its way up to her chest to pinch and pull at her nipples.

She whimpered against my lips as we kissed, the feelings of our touches nearly overwhelming the both of us.

I whispered against her lips, "I want to come in you so much right now. I'm so ready for you, but I want you to come, too."

I started pounding into her harder and pinched her clit again. She gasped and threw herself down against my thrusts and my fingers on her clit and came, screaming my name loudly.

"God, Ranger, come with me!"

I growled and thrust myself into her hard one last time before coming deep inside her.

She continued to shake hard, squeezing around me and milking me to get every last drop of come, and then pulled me to her again to kiss me tenderly.

I wrapped my arms around her and leaned back, pulling her body against mine. I whispered in her ear, "Feel good, Babe?"

She smiled softly. "I feel amazing."

We sat like that for a long time, neither of us wanting to move until we absolutely had to.

_Who needs sleep, anyway?_


End file.
